enciclopediadelleconomiafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Baosteel
Shanghai Baosteel Group Corporation, commonly referred to as Baosteel is a state-owned iron and steel company headquartered in the Bao Steel Tower in Pudong, Shanghai, China."Contact Us." Baosteel. Retrieved on November 10, 2012. "ADD:Baosteel Tower, Pu Dian Road 370, Pudong New District, Shanghai, 200122, P.R. China Postal Code:200122" - Chinese: "上海市浦东新区浦电路370号宝钢大厦" Baosteel is the second-largest steel producer in the world measured by crude steel output (after ArcelorMittal), with an annual output of around 20 million tons (China's total steel production in 2006 was 381.5 million tons).Top steel producers 2008 It employs 130,401 employees as of the end of 2012, has annual revenues of around $21.5 billion, and produces a mix of high-quality products.Sirkin, Harold L.; James W. Hemerling; and Arindam K. Bhattacharya (2008-06-11). [http://www.bcg.com/globality GLOBALITY: Competing with Everyone from Everywhere for Everything.] New York: Business Plus, 304. ISBN 0-446-17829-2. Baosteel's IPO on the Shanghai Stock Exchange in 2000 was the largest in China up to that time, raising CNY 7.7 billion despite being limited to domestic investors only. History Beginning in 1978, the Chinese government began to institute economic reforms. Plans called for a large integrated steel production facility to be located near the port of Shanghai. The Baoshan District, a suburb of Shanghai, was chosen as the site and Japanese assistance was enlisted in constructing one of the most modern steel plants of the time. As the government's flagship steel company, Baoshan Iron and Steel as it was originally called, benefitted from acquiring the best engineers and managers, access to cutting edge technology, and receiving hefty government contracts. Baoshan Iron and Steel also benefitted from the breakneck pace of Chinese economic expansion which ravenously consumed all the steel available. However, with the continuing liberalization of the Chinese economy, Baoshan found itself in competition with new rivals, both foreign and domestic. The company decided to add an export trade marketing component to remain competitive; it scored notable success in South Korea. Although hurt by the Asian financial crisis, Baoshan pushed through with a merger of other money losing state owned enterprises, though it had managed to remain profitable itself. On November 17, 1998, the former Baoshan Iron and Steel (Group) Corporation absorbed the Shanghai Metallurgical Holding Group Corporation (上海冶金控股集团公司) and the Shanghai Meishan Group Co. (上海梅山集团公司) to form Shanghai Baosteel Group Corporation. The new conglomerate was the largest steel producer in the country with annual steel production of nearly 20 million tons. Baosteel also found partnerships with former domestic rivals in the Shougang Group and Wuhan Iron and Steel Group Corporation, entering into an alliance in 2001. In the same year Baosteel signed an agreement with ThyssenKrupp of Germany. The company has ambitious plans for expansion, currently constructing a state-of-the-art facility in Zhanjiang, Guangdong, at the cost of $10 billion; it is expected to come into production by the end of the decade. Baosteel also intends on launching an IPO, likely in Hong Kong, on top of its current listing on the Shanghai Stock Exchange. Intellectual property and R&D In the last years, Baosteel has accelerated its R&D efforts. The company increased its investments for technology innovation and established a national laboratory. Furthermore, it set up the Boasteel-Australia joint venture and has taken part in several national projects. The increasing R&D efforts can also been seen at the development of Baosteel's patent and utility model applications. In 2010, the company filed more than 600 applications.http://www.chinese-champions.com/baosteel/ Operations , Beijing]] * 23.8 Mton Shanghai Baosteel Group Corporation (China) * 16.1 Mton Tangshan (China) * 14.6 Mton Shagang Group (China) * 12.0 Mton Wuhan Iron and Steel (China) * 11.9 Mton Anshan (China) * 10.5 Mton Shougang (China) * 10.4 Mton Jinan (China) * 10.3 Mton Laiwu (China) * 9.6 Mton Maanshan (China) References Resources * World Steel Production Figures * Detailed History of Baosteel External links * Baosteel official website * Baosteel International official website Categoria:Industria siderurgica